Emma's Birthday Gift
by KarenWriter
Summary: Hook has found the perfect gift for his Swan in honor to celebrate their first year as a couple. One-shot! CS!


So, I just saw this fanmade picture on twitter the other day and I couldn't get rid of the idea of Killian and Emma getting a dog.

The name and the idea belong to "Sharna" (think so) on twitter, not me! I simply played with the idea. oh! And the picture also belongs to her.

_Re-edited by the amazing and always wonderful, my beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**Emma's Birthday Gift**

Emma and Hook are celebrating their first year as a couple, and he has found the perfect gift for his girlfriend - with Henry's assistance.

Hook is guiding Emma to an alley, where he's hiding a surprise for her.

"Don't open your eyes yet, lass!" Hook orders, in a scolding manner - as Emma tries to open her eyes to see where they're going; he should have known.

"Killian, you know I don't like these kind of things," Emma declares, tone a bit uncomfortable, but still kindly.

"Would you stop being stubborn, lass? You're ruining my dashing gift!" Hook exclaims, insulted, standing right behind her - with his hand and hook on her arms to help her to walk.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, you know," Emma says, changing her tone to a flirty one, grabbing his black leather jacket, pulling him toward her - and adds mischievously - "All I needed was some time with you."

"I assure you you'll have that later, my lady, but for now ... could you just flow with the river?" Hook whispers in her ear, softly, his tone changing to annoyed at the end.

"Fine," Emma says, resignedly and giggling - both finally reaching their destination; on the sidewalk, next to an alley where there's a tree.

"Don't worry, love, you'll thank me," Hook affirms - as they stop. "Now, wait here."

Emma stays there, next to the tree - still with her eyes closed - and Hook comes back a minute later.

"Extend your hand, lass," Hook asks her, very excited.

Emma sighs - this still doesn't sound like a good idea - but extends her hand as he says anyways.

"That's a good girl," Hook grants her, flirty tone - as he attaches a leash to her hand.

"Killian? What's this?" Emma asks, very confused.

"Open your eyes now, Swan!" Hook exclaims, happily.

Emma finally opens her eyes. Her jaw drops open and her eyes look down to the pavement - a sweet and excited black dog stares at her, while it wags its tail in a friendly way.

Emma is shocked and glance to her boyfriend immediately. "A dog?"

"What? You don't like it?" Hook replies, still cheerful, but confused - as he crouches down and pets the dog with his good hand; the dog cuddles up to him.

"No, I ..." Emma starts - she likes the dog! Her handsome boyfriend really surprised her this time!

"You don't?" Hook asks, dejected.

"I mean, of course I like it!" Emma corrects quickly - and adds - "But why a dog?"

"Henry suggested," Hook utters simply, with a smile.

"Yeah, that makes more sense," Emma grants him with a smile, and giggles.

Emma crouches down at his side and starts to pet the dog as well - the animal looks at them with his bright brown eyes while moving his tail animatedly.

"Isn't he glorious? That's our big boy!" Hook exclaims, proudly.

Emma laughs - she has never seen the former pirate so happy with a dog, and honestly, it's so refreshing to see him doing normal man-stuff in a world without magic.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Emma asks - as she finally notices the red vest that the dog is wearing.

"Ah, Henry thought it would be a good idea to dress him like a pirate. I don't see the point by the way," Hook explains, his tone changing to incredulous at the end.

Emma rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Yeah, it must've been Henry's idea."

"Well, then?" Hook asks, staring at her, raising his eyebrow - waiting.

Emma smiles at him sincerely, and then she sighs. "Fine ... you were right, Killian. He is amazing. Thank you."

Emma moves nearer and kisses him, gently. Hook deepens the kiss just a little bit - the dog tilts his head to the right and protrudes his tongue slightly, while he observes the happy couple.

"Ah, much better!" Hook exclaims - once they break apart.

"So? What name should we give him?" Emma asks, happily, her tone serious - as the dogs sits in front of them.

"Why the bloody hell would you do such a thing?" Hook asks, clueless - Emma rolls her eyes at that.

"It's a tradition in this world, Killian," Emma simply explains.

"Uh, well, I see. How about ... Bravery Jones?"

The dog looks at Hook, with bright eyes.

"Uh, nope."

The dog tilts his head toward Emma.

"Hunter killer?"

"Don't think so."

The dog looks back to him and then at her.

"Master of the seas!"

"No!"

They remain in silence for a moment, thinking about a good name for their precious dog - the animal still looking curiously between the lovers.

"How about Blackie?" Emma offers, kindly.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hook asks, incredulously - as the dog stares at his masters sympathetically.

"What? It's a name for a pet!" Emma says, angrily.

"He's not a pet, Swan! … He is a wonderful destroyer machine, all right?" Hook points out, offended.

Emma giggles. "What?"

"Don't laugh, lass! This is serious!" Hook states, insulted - and then stares at the dog - "I'm serious."

The dog simply tilts his head towards him.

"So now he's gonna be just like 'Marley'?" Emma asks him, sarcastically.

"Who?" Hook asks her, completely clueless.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Never mind."

A silence follows.

The black dog scratches his nose with his paw, stands and walks in a circle and sits again, looking at his parents, in a loving manner - as they think profusely.

"What do you say about Captain Woof?" Emma suggests.

"Uh, it's a little stretch," Hook says, scratching the back of his ear.

"Killian Bones?" Emma offers sarcastically, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Hook asks, rhetorically, with a playful smirk.

Emma giggles - she's having a really good time with her devilishly handsome boyfriend and she cannot hide it.

"Swash Buckley!" Emma exclaims, with a big smile upon her face.

Hook smiles. "Uh, yeah! It sounds good!"

The dog barks, happily, and they look at him.

"All right, 'Swash Buckley' it is," Emma states.

Both smile at their dog and pet him again.

"What a boy we have, huh?" Hook asks, tone proud.

"Yeah, just look at him. He's so adorable!" Emma says, her tone changing in a baby talk at the end - her eyes fixes in their dog.

Hook makes a disapproving gesture, but she cannot see him, so she continues.

"You Swash Buckley ... I love you so much, my little doggy," Emma says, in a baby talk - as she pets him and the dog rolls around on the floor.

"No, no, no, Emma! He's not a little ... doggy!" Hook states, outraged and disgusted.

"What? It's my dog! When you have a pet you supposed to do these things," Emma defends.

"Well, not with this one, love," Hook affirms, tone serious.

"You're being dramatic, Killian," Emma tells him - as she rolls her eyes.

"He should be feared!" Hook states - as the dog simply stares at them with those bright eyes, unknowingly.

"Pirates," Emma simply says, shaking her head slightly - and looking at the dog says - "And he's such a cutie."

The dog lays completely on the ground - enjoying the moment - while Emma pets him - "Aren't you little one?" she says, in a baby talk.

"Emma, stop! Don't spoil him! Bloody hell, woman! Are you going to be like this with our kids? Hook asks her, incredulous.

"We might not have any," Emma replies, her tone serious and playful, looking into his eyes.

"You're not serious, are you?" Hook asks.

"I just think this dog needs some love," Emma declares, innocently.

"He's perfectly fine, Swan. Perhaps, he needs some training tracker, or get around on a boat but ..." Hooks starts, thinking deeply, but Emma isn't paying attention to him anymore.

Emma gets up and pulls her dog with the leash. "All right, stay there, you crazy pirate," she says - as she giggles and starts walking away.

"Where you're going, love?" Hook asks, innocently.

Emma turns around, while Hook stands up.

"To feed 'my' dog? Swash Buckley must be hungry. Good-bye, Killian," Emma shouts.

"But, but we agree he's the monster of the high seas, right Swan?" Hook shouts, innocently.

"Whatever you say, Killian!" Emma shouts back - as she walks away.

"Women, they don't understand a true pirate," Hook states, incredulous - and shouts kindly - "Emma, wait!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
